a place to call my own
by Jessica Hook
Summary: I knew that my one wish will never come true. But wished anyway. As I speck my words were as fated as a whisper. I wish I could leave this place for a new happier live with nothing that can hurt me. But I knew it would never come true. I stood up and maid my way through the garden to go back to a place I will never feel at home or safe.


Ch. 1

Well how do I put it? I hate life. I know you hear all teenagers say that but I have a real reason to hate life. One both my parents died in a car crash I was there to but somehow I lived. Two I went to live with my ant but some she soon died of cancer. After that I lived with my uncle but that turn horrid after he tried to kill me and was sent to jail. You want to know what did. Well I'll tell you. He slit my throat imp lucky to be alive. I can also speck witch the doctors thought was that was that was amazing don't know why but they did. Then I lived with my grandma who was about 78 till she died in her sleep the best part of all of this it all happed one year after another I was 5 at the time my parents died. You can do the math. Now year after year I been in a foster home with the meanest woman I have ever meet. Miss Burrham. Just by looking at her gives you night mares. She has strait black hair that falls to her sides. She has a long nose that can pierce an eye out. Bloody color lips that are as thin as paper. Dark blue eyes that can see right through any lie. She as skinny as a poll. She also hates me. But when you sneak out almost every day that's kind of what happens and I'm always punished. But I don't care. It's worth it to get away from the old church that's now our foster home. One day I'm going to fall right though the floor I just now it. I live in London so I always go to Kensington gardens. Our faster home has 14 residents me included. There's Miss Burrham, Kit Jeannette, Abby, Melanie, Cathy, Annabel, Sarah, Rachel, Olive, Whitney, Amanda Kayla. How I learned all their names I have no idea. Today was one of the coldest nights in the year so far. The cold was hitting my face making me shiver. My mind wanted to go back to my foster home so bad but I knew I could go back not yet anyway. It was if I was glued to the bench that was hidden behind my oak tree. my great grandfather plated the tree and each year my father would bring me to the oak tree that's why I call it my tree. All the ground keepers know me and know why I come every day or night that's probity why they have never called the copes on me. I even have my own key just in case is I get lock in. I looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. I smiled but it soon faded because I knew that my one wish will never come true. But wished anyway. As I speck my words were as fated as a whisper. I wish I could leave this place for a new happier live with nothing that can hurt me. But I knew it would never come true. I stood up and maid my way through the garden to go back to a place I will never feel at home or safe.

Skyler is that you Miss Durrham booming voice asked me as I walked through the door

Well if I was god I surely would come here I sarcastically said

Don't use that tone of voice with me girl or you will be put to more work than I already have planned for you.

Great I thought I wonder what the chore will be.

What tone of voice?

You know what I mean

Umm no I don't but I'm tired so I'm going to bed so I don't have to look at your ugly face.

Well you think that way think you won't see day light.

Ooo I'm soooo scared

I'm glad you do now I wasn't finished right

Great I thought me and my big mouth hits another chore to add to the list

Let's add cleaning the whole house to your list

THE HOLE HOUSE I yelled

Shivers ran down my back as Miss Burrham smiled her toothless grin.

But then I would have the stables and yard work and the WHOLE house.

And that's my problem because…..

Well I don't think its fare that no one in this fucking house has any fucking house!

Dam my tongue I thought just as the last word went out my mouth. I knew needed to watch my mouth more but I was sooo made at her you see I have always did all the house work I was 9 I'm now 16. She had me for 7 years and now one wanted me. It might be because I made myself unwanted or that I'm a trouble maker but whatever. One rule that I hate is the banning of curse words. Whenever a world of bad language we go without dinner and lucky for me I haven't had anything to eat all day

O so you like curse words there little girl well that's strait to your room now!

I turned without a word knowing if I said more I would get my ass in more trouble .I stared it up the stairs and made my way to my room. Unlike the others that live with me I live it the attic. It's a small room that can only hold a bed and my dresser. The celling was low and I could just stand books were spared though out the room as if it was a book were house. I love reading if I lost my books I don't know what I would do. As I made my down the hall way. Heads stared to poke out. I felt there eyes on me. Witch is often. The others think I'm with a boy and one thing that go with those lines. But when u loses everything so fast others will never understand. When I reached my room I threw myself on to my bed witch is the only area that is not covered in books. My eyes were getting heavy and just as I thought I was going to fall asleep something slammed into my window I sat strait up and walked to the smallish winnow. As soon as I reached the window I pried out and saw nothing just the dark skies of London. I turned and walled back to my bed I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
